when mistakes are made
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: I know I already wrote two stories but I like this idea.three weeks after Lily tells Kyle goodbye on the roof she realises a problem and now Lily and Kyle must fix it somehow. Alot of songs in this story and all of them are by EvaneScence
1. Default Chapter

chapter1#  
  
Kyle sat at home it was snowing out.  
  
"Hey Donna!"Kyle called.  
  
"what?"Donna asked coming into the living room.  
  
"how much snow are we supposed to get?"  
  
"about one foot"  
  
"Guess I should call the hospital tell them I won't be in"  
  
"if you would by new tires you wouldn't need to cancel"  
  
"exactly why I don't"  
  
"I'm going shopping with Amy"  
  
"Ok are you taking the baby with you?"  
  
"yeah do you want to come?"  
  
"no"  
  
"Kyle it is ten days till christmas and you have not been shopping once"  
  
"nobody to shop for"  
  
"Kyle life goes on just cause Lily left you is no reason to be so crabby"  
  
"I love her"  
  
"I know you do so why don't you call her?"  
  
"what would I say?"  
  
"well hello is a good start"  
  
"just go"  
  
"ok but take my advice call her"  
  
*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~AN HOUR LATER+*~+*~+*~+*~+~+*~+*~+*~+*~+~*+*~  
  
Kyle still sat on the couch his phone in his hand.  
  
"ok you can do this just dial her number and ask her to spend christmas with you"  
  
"After the thing in the elavator and the goodbye on the rooftop you know she loves you"  
  
Kyle was talking to himself.  
  
"But it's been three weeks since either of those events so she may be over me"  
  
he said again.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
Kyle walked to the door slowly.  
  
Kyle opened the door and was shocked at who was standing there.  
  
"Hi remember me?"Lily asked.  
  
Without a word Kyle caught her by her shoulders and kissed her.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes"She sighed.  
  
"how could I forget the only woman that drove me insane and made me fall in love with her  
  
Lily just smiled.  
  
But when Kyle kissed her and tried to pull her inside she refused to move.  
  
"Kyle I came here for a reason"  
  
"ok come in"  
  
Lily stepped inside but stayed standing.  
  
"can I take your coat"  
  
"No"  
  
"why?"  
  
"because when this is over I'll be leaving"  
  
"ok"  
  
"need anything to drink?'  
  
"no"  
  
Kyle shut the door and sat down on the couch.  
  
"sit"  
  
"no thank you"  
  
"Lil are you ok?"  
  
"let me just get this over with quickly"  
  
"ok"  
  
"Do you remember the night in the elavator"  
  
"how could I forget why do you ask??"  
  
"Kyle that night in the elavator I.....what I mean is...."  
  
Lily took a deep breath and started over.  
  
"wow this is hard"she sighed.  
  
"Kyle"  
  
"yes?"  
  
"I....I'm pregnant" 


	2. it's your fault

Chapter2#  
  
Kyle stood in shock.  
  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have come"Lily said.  
  
"No I'm glad you told me it's just that I don't know what to say"  
  
"um you know what don't worry about it I'll just go back to new york"  
  
"and...what about the baby?"  
  
"I can handle it alone"  
  
"but..."  
  
"no really I'll be fine this baby was an accident so I don't expect you to drop everything for it"  
  
"then why did you tell me?"  
  
"Because I wanted you to know"  
  
"Lily that baby is half mine"  
  
"I know but I don't expect you to want it...... or me"  
  
"Lily...."  
  
"I'll leave tomorrow"  
  
"where are you staying tonight?"  
  
"probably a hotel"  
  
"stay here tonight"  
  
"are you sure?"  
  
"it's the least I can do"  
  
"fine"  
  
"Ok you can sleep in my room I'll take the couch"  
  
"thank you"  
  
*~*~*~*~*THE NEXT DAY AT 3:00 Am.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kyle awoke from an awful nightmare he sat up and looked around.  
  
Kyle had a nightmare about Lily so he decided to go check on her.  
  
Lily was still asleep and she looked so peaceful.  
  
without a second thought Kyle laid down beside her and fell asleep.  
  
Lily woke up at five and saw Kyle asleep next to her with his arms around her waist.  
  
Lily didnt like this at all she just wanted to leave and forget about him.  
  
"I'm sorry I brought this upon you"she wispered then she left.  
  
When Kyle woke up at five thirty and saw Lily was gone he quickly got up and left as well.  
  
it was raining,cold and windy outside Lily was soaked cold and wet as she sat by the fountain in the park crying.  
  
"Lily!"Lily turned to see Kyle rush up to her.  
  
Lily quickly stood up and walked away.  
  
"Lily wait up"Kyle said running to catch her.  
  
"Kyle please just leave me alone"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"because I don't want to ruin your life with a baby I would rather raise it alone"She yelled walking faster.  
  
Kyle caught her by her wrists and turned her to face him.  
  
"Lily"He said softly.  
  
Lily was still crying and she was soaked it was still pouring and her normal blonde perfect hair was down and a mess.  
  
Kyle brushed the back of his hand aginst her cheek before he ran his fingers into her hair and kissed her.  
  
As much as Lily wanted to push him away and tell him to let her leave she wrapped her arms around his kneck to pull him closer.  
  
"Kyle we made a mistake and to make it go away I have to go away too"  
  
"I want you here"  
  
"Kyle.."Lily was about to argue when Kyle kissed her again.  
  
This time when the kiss ended Lily kissed Kyle.  
  
Kyle picked Lily up and carried her home.  
  
*~*~*~*KYLE'S HOUSE*~*~*~*~**~  
  
"OK you go get out of those wet clothes I'll make you some tea and we'll talk"Kyle said to Lily.  
  
"so what are we going to do?"Kyle asked Lily when she came out and sat down on the couch with him.  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"well we can go with adoption"  
  
"no I don't want to get rid of it I want to keep it with or without you"  
  
"ok"  
  
"Kyle you were just getting your life straight I don't want to mess it up"  
  
"well your life effects mine so as long as you're happy I am"  
  
"I'd be happy if I could rewind and stop us from... you know"  
  
"what do you want?"  
  
"I don't know I have always wanted a kid but I wanted to be married first"  
  
"I see"  
  
"what if I go back to new york and when the baby is born it can stay with you every other week?"  
  
"no"  
  
"why"  
  
"once it goes to school that will never work"  
  
"yeah you're right"  
  
"marry me?"  
  
"what?"  
  
"marry me so we can raise the baby together"  
  
"no"  
  
"why?"  
  
"I want to marry for love"  
  
"I do love you"  
  
"no you don't your only offering to marry me because I'm knocked up with your kid"  
  
"MARRY ME!!"  
  
"NO!!"Lily said standing up.  
  
"hey you were the on that started it"Kyle whispered.  
  
"what?"  
  
"you heard me"Kyle said also standing up.  
  
"How dare you think this is my fault!!"  
  
"you kissed me first"  
  
"you suggested we take a nap in the elavator"  
  
"you stopped it"  
  
"Hey if I remember you were right there with me and you didn't seem to have any problem with kissing me back"  
  
"well after you attacked me what should I have done?"  
  
"ATTACKED YOU?!?!?!"  
  
"yes you had me pinned against the wall"  
  
"well you had me pinned against the wall when you first told me you loved me the day after the ballet"  
  
"but I didn't force you to kiss me"Kyle said stepping closer.  
  
"and I didn't you either"lily said backing up tight to the wall.  
  
"alright I admit it I wanted to kiss you the night in the elavator....just like I want to now"  
  
"what?"  
  
"what would you do if I kissed you now?"kyle asked taking another step toward her.  
  
"do you want to kiss me"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"WELL MAYBE I WANT TO KISS YOU!!"  
  
"FINE"  
  
"FINE"  
  
That was the end of their fight Kyle kissed her and then they both sat down on the couch to watch a movie Lily soon drifted off to sleep followed by Kyle. 


	3. SHE kissed me

Chapter3#  
  
Lily woke up on the couch snuggled up to Kyle.  
  
Lily sat up and Kyle caught her wrist.  
  
"Where are you going?"Kyle asked.  
  
"Today is my first check up"  
  
"OH"  
  
"I'll see you later"  
  
"OK"  
  
*~*~*~*HEATHER'S APARTMENT*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello"Heather said as she opened the door to see Kyle.  
  
"Heather I need to tell you something"  
  
"OK"Heather stepped out of the way to let Kyle in.  
  
"Heather remember Lloyd's theary about me Lily and the elavator?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"It's true"  
  
"oh"  
  
"And Lily's pregnant"  
  
"Oh I see"  
  
"so I don't want to see you again"  
  
"ok but can I have one more goodbye kiss?"  
  
"sure"  
  
Kyle leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek but she caught him and pinned him against a wall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*PARKING LOT~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Donna had followed Kyle and saw everything.  
  
what would she do if Lily found out?  
  
From her piont of view kyle was kissing HEather back.  
  
~*~*~*~*KYLE'S HOUSE*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kyle arrived at home Lily sat on the couch sobbing and Donna sat beside her.  
  
"Lily?what is it?is it the baby?"  
  
"NO IT'S YOU!!"Donna yelled.  
  
"me?"  
  
"YES!! I SAW YOU WITH HEATEHR AND I TOLD HER!!"  
  
"no"  
  
"YES!! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM IS ON BABY NOT ENOUGH YOU GOT TO GET TWO!?"  
  
"three"Lily said softly.  
  
"what?"Donna asked.  
  
"THREE!!"Lily screamed.  
  
"three what?"  
  
"kids......I'm having twins"Lily said sotfly before going to Kyle's room to cry more.  
  
Kyle stood in the same spot he couldn't believe it first one now two.  
  
"Lily wait"Kyle said walking up behind her and opening the door.  
  
"What are you doing?"Kyle asked seeing Lily throughing things roughly into a suitcase.  
  
"I'm leaving"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"why do you think?"  
  
"Look I didn't kiss Heather"  
  
"what she attacked you?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"That seems to happen alot to you"  
  
"Lily please just listen to me"  
  
"I'm done listening"  
  
"Are you really having twins"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"boys or girls?"  
  
"I don't know I asked the doctor not to tell me"  
  
"Look I went to tell Heather goodbye and she kissed me"  
  
"uhhu sure she did"  
  
"I swear I would never hurt you"  
  
"well you just did"  
  
"I'm sorry I really I am"  
  
"Kyle....Just go please"Lily said trying to keep from crying.  
  
"OK"Kyle turned and left.  
  
*~*~*~*LIlY'S HOTEL ROOM*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Lily sat down on the bed and looked around the empty room.  
  
the phone rang and she answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Will you accept a phone call from a Kyle McCarty?"The operator asked.  
  
"Why not"Lily sighed.  
  
Lily heard a click then Kyle's vioce.  
  
"Lily please come back I beg you"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please I'm on my knees"  
  
"I am sorry no"  
  
Lily hung up and laid back on her bed then she stated to cry.  
  
~*~**~*~KYLE'S APARTMENT*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Kyle sat back on his bed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
'I'm so tired of being here supressed by all my chilcish fears'  
  
'And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave'  
  
'Because your presence still linger here and it won't leve me alone'  
  
'These wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just to real'  
  
'There's just to much that time cannot erase'  
  
'When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears'  
  
'When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears'  
  
'And I've held your hand through all of these years'  
  
'But you still have all of me'  
  
'You used to captivate me by your resonating light'  
  
'But now I'm bound by the life you left behind'  
  
'Your face it haunts my once pleasent dreams'  
  
'Your vioce it chased away all of the sanity in me'  
  
'These wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just to real'  
  
'There's just to much that time cannot erase'  
  
'When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears'  
  
'When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears'  
  
'And I've held your hand through all of the years'  
  
'But you still have all of me'  
  
"I've tried so hard to tell myself your gone'  
  
'And though you're still here with me'  
  
'I've been alone all along'  
  
My ImmortalBYEVANESCENCE 


	4. suicide

Chapter4#  
  
Kyle awoke to Donna knocking on the door.  
  
Kyle realised he had fallen asleep on the couch after talking to Lily.  
  
"Donna why are you knocking??"Kyle asked opening the door.  
  
"I forgot my key"Donna replied while trying to balance her gifts and daughter in her arms.  
  
"oh"  
  
"are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Is is Lily"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"She.."  
  
"She hates me"  
  
"Kyle if she hated you she never would have slept with you in the first place"  
  
"OK so she hates me now"  
  
"Kyle trust me it is impossible to hate you"  
  
"tell Lily that"  
  
*~*~*~*~*HOTEL SOMEWHERE IN HARTFORD*~*~**~*~*  
  
Lily was walking into her hotel room drinking coffe and reaidng her paper.  
  
When Lily was flipping pages a page fell out.  
  
The page read.  
  
*** Woman comits suicide after accidental pregnancy 32 year old Kelly goodson slit her wirsts after her boyfriend got her pregnant and they broke up she was five weeks along****  
  
Lily looked at the paper in thought wouldthe same thing work for her??  
  
Would it all go away if she did the same as Kelly??  
  
Lily went inside and glanced at the kitchen counter where a knife lay Lily went over and picked up the knife she placed it lightly on her wirst.  
  
*~*~*~**KYLE'S HOUSE~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Kyle had finished reading the same paper Lily had.  
  
"Kyle what's wrong?"Donna asked.  
  
"Look"Kyle said handing her the paper.  
  
"So?"  
  
"she was Lily's age"  
  
"You think Lily's going to kill herself?"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"Kyle Lily has her head on better then that"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"If you're so worried go check on her"  
  
"good idea"  
  
*~*~*~**~HOTEL ROOM*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Kyle knocked on the door.  
  
Lily opened the door.  
  
"Kyle!"  
  
"Lily oh thank goodness you're alive"  
  
"Of course I'm alive"  
  
"I thought you might...you know hurt yourself"  
  
"Believe me I'm not that depressed over you"  
  
"So you didn't think about it??"  
  
"I did but I couldn't do it now are you happy??"  
  
"No I ...I just..."  
  
"SPIT IT OUT WHILE I'M YOUNG!"  
  
"I just want you back"  
  
"you never had me Kyle"  
  
"So that whole thing in the elavator was just a one night stand"  
  
"That thing in the elavator was pitty......You know that"  
  
"So you have no feelings for me at all"  
  
"I did once"  
  
"Oh I guess I'll just leave then"  
  
"see yah"Lily said shutting her door and locking it.  
  
'Now I will tell you what I've done for you 50 thousand tears I've cried screaming deceiving and bleeding for you and you still won't hear me don't want your hand this time I'll save myself maybe I'll wake up for once not tormented daily defeated by you just when I thought I'd reached the bottom I'm dying again I'm going under drowning in you I've got to break through I'm going under burning and stirring the truth and the lies so I don't know what's real and what's not always confusing the thoughts in my head so I can't trust myself anymore I'm dying again I'm going under drowning in you I'm falling for ever I've got to break through so go on and scream scream at me I'm so far away I won't be broken again I've got to breathe I can't keep going under'  
  
Going UnderBYEvanescence 


	5. All it needs is a family

Chapter5#  
  
Lily stood in the baby gap store.  
  
"Thanks for coming along"Lily said turning to a girl her age with brown hair.  
  
"No problem that's what best buds are for and I've been in your position"  
  
Lily smiled at the lady.  
  
"KIDS!"The women yelled.  
  
A small boy about two came running to her followed by a girl who was about four and another girl about five.  
  
"Tiffany how do you manage being single with three kids?"Lily asked.  
  
"Well Nina helps"She replied pionting to the oldest girl.  
  
"so does Candy and Jake doesn't get in that much trouble"Tiffany finished picking up her son.  
  
"Yeah but I'm only having two and I doubt I'll manage"Lily said looking at a dress.  
  
"being a single mother isn't that hard"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"So did you quit work?"  
  
"No I'll still work at sloan kettering and keep my apartment I have a spare room I can clean for the babies until I get enough money for a house"  
  
"Oh good"  
  
"Tif I was wondering do you think we could live with you for a while?...me and the twins?"  
  
"For how long and why?"  
  
"just till I get the hang of things and so I'm not alone"  
  
"sure you can move in tomorrow"  
  
"why?"  
  
"well so we can get everything ready and by the time they're born you and the twins will be all moved in and settled"  
  
"OK"  
  
"Can I help you?"Asked a sailswomen.  
  
"Yeah I'm having twins and I'm single it's my first time I have no idea what the heck I'm doing"  
  
"Follow me"  
  
A/N:Ok I'm skipping now to ten months later Kyle hasn't seen or heard from Lily in all ten months she is still living with Tiffany.  
  
~*~*~**~*~TEN MONTH'S LATER TIFFANY'S HOUSE*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**  
  
"come on baby please go to sleep"Lily begged a small baby was screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Lily somebody is here to see you"Tiffany called.  
  
"Fine!fine ok you can come with me"Lily said picking up the first baby then the other one started to cry.  
  
"OK ok fine you too"She said picking up the other wich was instanly quiet while the other kept crying.  
  
Lily came into the living room and saw a man standing looking out a window.  
  
"CAN I HELP YOU?!?!"She snapped.  
  
"Having problems?"The man asked without turning around.  
  
"They're just like they're father"Lily said setting them in the play pen.  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing"the guy replied still not turning around.  
  
"well......It's not......who are you again?"Lily asked picking up a toy off the floor and brushing her hair out of her eyes.  
  
The man turned around and Lily nearly fainted.  
  
"KYLE!! I...I....Thought that...How...how did you find me?"  
  
"It wasn't hard"Kyle said with a smile that used to make her go weak at the knees and still did because she was strating to have problems standing.  
  
"Is something wrong??why are you here????"  
  
"Do I need a reason?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"Darn I was hoping I could use my good looks to keep from thinking up a reason"  
  
"really Kyle why are you here??"  
  
"I......I wanted to see how you were doing"  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"Oh...OK I really came to say if you ever need anything please call me and if it's ok with you I would like to come over at least once a year to see the kids.  
  
"fine"  
  
"And I will pay you child support"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"are those two mine??"   
  
"yeah"  
  
"what did you name them?"  
  
"well the one in yellow is Sydney Madison and the one in pink is Jasmine Noel"  
  
"girls?"  
  
"uhhu"  
  
"They look just like you they are the most beautiful girls to draw breath...next to you"  
  
"really cuse they act like you"Lily said playing with the hem of her shirt.  
  
"Lily can I maybe talk to you tonight alone?"  
  
"I don't know maybe"  
  
"what will I have to do??"  
  
"Babysit them for me get Syd to go to sleep and take good care of them while me and Tiffany go out her kids are with their dad so it's just them"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Fine"lily smiled then turned to leave.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"You look really good"  
  
Lily smiled and started to blush then she left.  
  
*~**~~**~*~ONE HOUR LATER*~**~**~*~*~  
  
"Come on Syd....Sydney whatever your mom calls you go to sleep please"Kyle begged.  
  
"And they think you act like me you're just like your mom"Kyle muttered  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that"Lily said coming inside and taking Syd out of Kyle's arms.  
  
"whatever"Kyle sighed falling onto the couch.  
  
"So dinner tonight?"  
  
"No just sit and let me tell you now"  
  
"Fine"Lily said putting Syd back in her crib asleep.  
  
"Ok first of all I'm sober I have been for nearly eight months"  
  
"OK"  
  
"I have a four bedroom house now instead of living with Donna"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"I'm now a doctor instead of a resident"  
  
"OK"  
  
"and I have a family sized car.....All I need is a family"  
  
"Kyle...."  
  
"I love you I always have I always will"  
  
"then Leave me ALONE"  
  
"Please don't tell me I came all the way to Newyork for nothing"  
  
"I'm sorry Kyle but I.......I'm not in love with you"  
  
"but Lily we have two beautiful baby girls we can't just never speak to each other again"  
  
"Please go away"Lily said on the verge of crying  
  
"OK"Kyle sighed and leaned over.  
  
Lily had no idea what he was doing till she saw that look in his eye the same as the night of the ballet.  
  
"Kyle..."Lily started backing away but he simply kissed her cheek then stood and left.  
  
**you don't remember me but I remember you I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you but who can decide what they dream and dream I do I believe in you I'd give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe you're taking over me Have you forgotten all I know and all we had you saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand I knew you loved me then I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe you're taking over me I look in the mirror and see your face if I look deep enough so many things inside that are just like you are taking over me**  
  
'Taking over me' by 'EvaneScence' 


	6. Luke

Chapter8#  
  
A/N:I know I skipped alot but all will be explained further on the story with flash backs.  
  
Kyle and Lily have been sharing custody but they never talk that much and he is dating Heather again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~SLOAN KETTERING E.R~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
4 Years later......  
  
"Dr.Reddicker"A young man Lily's age walked up to her.  
  
"Yes Luke?"Lily turned around to face him.  
  
"What......what are you doing...tonight at...seven??"  
  
"why?"  
  
"I thought we...could...go out...to dinner...together??"  
  
"Like a date??"  
  
"well...yes"  
  
"That's sweet Luke..But I can't"  
  
"Is it because of Syd and.."  
  
"No no no"Lily cut in.  
  
"then why??"  
  
"Kyle is coming to take the girls tonight to hartfrod for the weekend"  
  
"Oh"Luke dropped his head.  
  
"Maybe another time please ask me again sometime??I would love to"  
  
"really?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Great"Luke said with a smile backing up he bumped into a cart then stepped to the side and into a doctor.  
  
Lily smiled and turned back around to finish her paper work.  
  
"Dr.Reddicker"A nurse called.  
  
"Yeah"Lily walked up to the nurse.  
  
"This just came for you"  
  
The nurse handed Lily a dark Crimson red rose with a long stem one leaf and no thorns.  
  
"Who brought this??"Lily asked taking the rose.  
  
"Some guy"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Tiffany walked up too Lily.  
  
"wow who sent this??"Tiffany asked taking the rose.  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Cool"  
  
"do you know who might have sent it???"  
  
"Probably Luke you know he's hung up on you"  
  
"Yeah he asked me out"Lily said twirling the rose in her hand.  
  
"he did??"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"did you say yes??"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why???"  
  
"Cause Kyle is coming overand taking the girls tonight and I want sometime with them"  
  
"Oh really"  
  
"Please Tiffany he's the father of my babies I'm nice to him for them"  
  
"Uhhu"Tiffany winked and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~TIFFANY'S HOUSE**************~~~~~~~~***  
  
"DADDY!!"A small girl with blue eyes and brownish hair ran to the door.  
  
"Jasmine sit down"Another girl with blonde hair and brown eyes called to the other looking up from her coloring book.  
  
"Open the door please one of you"Lily said turning around from packing their suit cases.  
  
"I got it"Syd said putting her crayons down.  
  
"No I got it"Jasmine said.  
  
"No me"  
  
"No me"  
  
"NO NO NO ME!!!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"Girls why don't you both get it"Lily said walking into the kitchen.  
  
Sydney opened the door and Jasmine opened the screen door.  
  
"DADDY"They screamed at once.  
  
"Hey munchkins"Kyle said picking up both girls and kissing them on the cheek.  
  
"Hey daddy"  
  
Kyle put both young girls down and they scampered off to get their bags.  
  
"So how was your day?"Kyle asked sitting down.  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Crimson rose???"  
  
"H...h.....how did you??? you sent it??"  
  
"yep"  
  
"why??"  
  
"Because I wanted too"  
  
Lily looked at the clock on the wall.  
  
"I gotta go I'll be back"  
  
"OK"  
  
Lily soon returned in an all black dress and heels.  
  
"Got a hot date??"Kyle asked.  
  
"yeah with some guy work"Sydney answered.  
  
"Old habits hard to lose??"Kyle asked.  
  
"Don't start"  
  
"Ok fine come on girls"  
  
"Bye bye mommy"Jasmine said going over to Lily  
  
"Come here sweetheart"Lily said picking up Jasmine and calling Sydney.  
  
"Mommy I don't wanna go I wanna stay wit you"Jasmine said softly.  
  
"honey you always have fun with Daddy it's only for a few days"  
  
"but I wanna stay"  
  
"No"Lily said kissing Jasmine and picking up Sydney.  
  
"Bye girls"Lily said waving as they got in the car with Kyle.  
  
"Remember stay out of those elavators"Kyle said getting in the car.  
  
Lily walked back inside the house.  
  
"so who does your mom have a date with??"Kyle asked.  
  
"Luke"Syd replied.  
  
"Oh so do you like him??"  
  
"NO"The girls said in unison.  
  
"so you have met him?"  
  
"just once"Sydney said.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"How is Heather??"Jasmine asked.  
  
"Good anxious to see you again"Kyle replied.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~ LILY *~**~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
"I'm glad you changed your mind"Luke said as he and Lily sat down  
  
"Me too"  
  
"so if we get married..."  
  
"oh please marriage already"Lily started laughing.  
  
"No I'm serious"  
  
"ok"  
  
"There are two problems"  
  
"wich are??"  
  
"well duh. Sydney and Jasmine"  
  
"what?"  
  
"Well I mean we could go with boarding school I brought some books on them or their dad can take them"  
  
"Wait Luke you mean you don't want the girls"  
  
"I'm not going to raise some losers kids"  
  
"you JERK!!!"Lily stood up grabbed her water glass and threw it spilling it's contents all over Luke.  
  
"YOU EVER COME NEAR ME AND MY CHILDREN I'LL RIP OUT YOUR SPINE IF YOU HAD ONE YOU SPINELESS HEARTLESS SCUMBAG!!!"  
  
Lily stormed out of the resturaunt.  
  
*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~ HARTFORD~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok girls what do you want to do?"Kyle asked they had been hom for a few hours and been watching tv.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Kyle answered it.  
  
"Lily what are you doing here??"  
  
"Sydney for got her stuffed rabbit Buffy I brought it"Lily handed Kyle a pink bunny.  
  
"you came all the way to hartford to give her a rabbit"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"OK so is your date in the car??"  
  
"No"  
  
"why didn't he come??"  
  
"Because he's a jerk"  
  
"O..........k"  
  
"I'll see you sunday"  
  
"MOMMY!!!!"Jasmine came running to Lily for a hug.  
  
"hey baby are you having fun??"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"That's good I'll see you sunday"  
  
"can't you stay a while pretty please??"  
  
"No I'm tired my date didn't go well"  
  
"Come in sit down I'll get you some coffee"Kyle said heading to the kitchen.  
  
"COME ON MOMMY!!"Sydney called from the couch.  
  
Lily sat down and Sydney whispered something to Jasmine then they both ran off.  
  
"what got in to them??"Lily asked.  
  
"who knows"Kyle replied handing her a glass and sitting down next to her  
  
"thank you"  
  
"so what went wrong with your date?"  
  
"He was a total jerk"  
  
"Oh sorry I know you really liked him"  
  
"and how would you know that??"  
  
"because I know you"  
  
"well the please tell me what the heck was I thinking"  
  
"ok that one even I don't know but what were you thinking with me?"  
  
"I loved you"  
  
"really??"  
  
"yes"  
  
"Wow does that mean you don't now??"  
  
"I......don't know"  
  
"I do"  
  
"you have Heather"  
  
"And I would drop her in a heartbeat if I could have.......you"  
  
Kyle leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Then a kiss praying he wouldn't regret it later.  
  
to Kyle's surprise Lily put her hands on his shoulders.  
  
Lily was the one wo broke the kiss and pushed him away  
  
"I can't do this"Lily siad softly.  
  
"I love you"  
  
Lily leaned over and kissed him again.  
  
"I just can't do this"She said once again braking the kiss with that she got up and left. 


	7. ride home

AN: I don't knwo what is wrong I haven't been able to get into writing this story I just slap whatever down and hope for the best but PLEASE don't give up on me this is my first attempt at a REAL come back.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER6#  
  
Lily walked quickly to her car and got in.  
  
The minute she was in her car she began to cry she realised she was still in love iwth him.  
  
Lily put her head on her steering wheel and began to cry harder.  
  
Lily started her car and began the drive back to new york.  
  
After Lily left Luke at the resturaunt he followed her and she was about to pay.  
  
Lily picked up her cell phone and called Tiffany who she lived with after the twins born they bought a larger house together.  
  
"Tif.It's me yeah I'm ok I should be home soon"  
  
Lily felt her car jerk to the side.  
  
"dang The roads are wet and it's still raining If I stop for the night I'll let you know"  
  
the car jerked to the left again and Lily looked out her window to see Luke ramming into her.  
  
"Oh.....my....Gosh"  
  
"Lily????what is it??"Tiffany asked.  
  
"Luke he's trying to run me off the road"Lily said as he rammed into her again.  
  
"Well speed up"  
  
"I am I....."Lily was cut off when he rammed her off the road and she dropped her phone being knocked out.  
  
"LILY!??!?!?!LILY ANSWER ME!!!!"Tiffany screamed and got no answer.  
  
Tiffany hung up and then turned her phone on and beagn dialing.  
  
Luke go out of his car and walked down over the bank to Lily's smashed car.  
  
Luke opened her door and pulled her out of the car when her heard her whimper he knew she was alive and lifted her into his arms.  
  
Lily was bleeding from the head and was cut up.  
  
"Oh my poor baby you should have listened"Luke said as he walked away taking her with him.  
  
~**~*~*~* KYLE *~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kyle had just put the girls in bed when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello??"  
  
"Is this kyle??"Tiffany asked.  
  
"yes"  
  
"This is Tiffany Montgumery Lily's roomate"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Lily is missing"  
  
"What???"  
  
"we found her car an hour ago but she wasn't in it"  
  
"Is she alive???"  
  
"we hope"  
  
*~*~**~LILY**~*~*~*~  
  
Lily woke up to a sharp pain in her side.  
  
"Owwwwwww"  
  
"hey beautiful"Luke said walking in.  
  
"You can't keep me here the police will find me"  
  
"The police think your dead nobody will find you now"  
  
Luke turned and left liLy.  
  
Lily was in so much pain she felt like just dying and she knew by the cuts and the pain it wouldn't be long till she was gone.  
  
**** I tried to kill my pain but only got more I lay dying and I'm puoring crimson regret and betrayl  
  
I'm dying prayind bleeding screaming  
  
am I too lost to be saved???am i too lost???  
  
My God my tourniguet return to me salvation My God my tourniguet return to me salvation  
  
Do you remember me lost vioce so long???will you be on the other side or will you forget me??  
  
I'm dyign praying bleeding and screaming  
  
Am I too lost to be saved am I too lost???  
  
My God my tourniquet return to me salvation my God my tourniquet return to me salvation  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
I want to die  
  
my God my tourniquet return to me salvation my God my tourniquet return to me salvation  
  
my wounds cry for the grave my soudl cries for deliverance will I be denied Christ trouniquet my suicide???  
  
Return to me  
  
Return to me   
  
salvation****  
  
**TOURNIQUET**BY**EVANESCENCE** 


	8. Lily's past

CHAPTER8#  
  
"Miss do you have any idea where she could have gone?"A cop asked Tiffany.  
  
"Look she was kidnapped ok like I know where the sick freak took him"She snapped getting quite irritated.  
  
"Ok Miss clam down we'll find her that's what we do"  
  
About six cops and friends of Lily's had all gathered at Tiffany's house to see what they could do.  
  
Kyle soon walked in with the girls following him.  
  
"what do we know??"Kyle asked Tiffany.  
  
"not much"Tiffany replied looking at the girls who were holding hands.  
  
"do we know who took her?"  
  
"Luke did"  
  
"is he dangerous??"  
  
"Not that I know of but we know she has a head wound"  
  
"how do we know that??"  
  
"The steering wheel was covered in her blood from where her head hit"  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhh...oot"Kyle sighed once he realised his two girls.  
  
"Daddy??"Kyle felt a tug on his shirt and looked to his left.  
  
"What is it Jasmine?"  
  
"Where's mommy??"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"She's missing"Sydney piped in.  
  
"How would you know?"Jasmine challeneged.  
  
"I'm older that's why"  
  
"yeah by five minutes"  
  
"still older"  
  
"GIRLS!"Kyle finally yelled getting their attention.  
  
"now is not time for bickering"  
  
"sorry"They said in unison.  
  
"Look just like the two of you don't they?"Asked a sweet vioce.  
  
Kyle turned to see Heather.  
  
"who??"  
  
"You and Lily of course at each others throats"  
  
"Oh yeah,what are you doing here??"  
  
"I came to be with you"She said giving him as kiss on the cheek.  
  
"why?"  
  
"because I love you"  
  
"I love you too. thanks"  
  
"hi"Chirped in Jasmine.  
  
"Hey babies how are you?"heather asked picking them both up.  
  
"good want to see our rooms???"Syd asked.  
  
"Sure"  
  
Kyle had been dating Heather for a year now so both girls were used to her.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~ IN THE GIRLS ROOM ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
"see and this our favorite story"Syd said.  
  
"would you like me to read it to you?"Heather asked.  
  
"NO!only momies can read this it's the mommy and me book"Jasmine said.  
  
"Oh well I'll be your mommy soon"  
  
"How do you know?"questioned Syd sitting down where Heather was about to making Heather stand.  
  
"well I doubt they ever find you mommy and know way would your daddy ever want her so..."  
  
Heather was cut off when Jasmine kicked the back of her knees knocking her down.  
  
"I"M GOING TO RIP YOUR HAIR OUT!"Syd screamed as she and Jasmine jumped on her.  
  
Kyle was talking to Tiffany when they heard screaming and they both ran to the girls room.  
  
Heather lay on the floor with Syd and Jasmine on her pulling her hair.  
  
Not knowing anyone was behind her Heather stood up and caught JAsmine by the arms and tossed her into a nearby wall.  
  
Jasmine began to cry and Syd ran over ot her side giving her a hug as they huddled in the corner.  
  
"OH SHUT UP!"Heather shreiked heading over to them.  
  
"I'M GOING OT KILL YOU BOTH WHILE YOU SLEEP I SWEAR....."Heather was cut off by Kyle  
  
"HEATHER THAT'S ENOUGH!"  
  
"Kyle baby they attacked me"  
  
"I don't care"  
  
"Baby..."  
  
"It's over Heather"  
  
"but..."  
  
"Hey!"Heather turned to see Syd.  
  
"What?"Heather bent over.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY BABY SISTER AGAIN!"Syd screamed.  
  
Syd scratched Heather.  
  
when Heather turned around her cheek under her right eye was bleeding.  
  
Heather stormed out and Syd went back to Jasmine who was still in the corner crying.  
  
"Come on" Syd said getting off the floor she helped Jasmine up using her left instead of her right arm to pull her.  
  
Kyle and Tiffany followed the girls and watched in shock at what all they could do.  
  
first they went in the bathroom and got a towel.  
  
Then standing on Jasmines shoulders Syd got ice from the freezer to wrap in the towel.  
  
She handed it to Jasmine who put it on her arm.  
  
then they walked ot the kitchen counter and helped each other onto it so they could reach the overhead cuborts.  
  
Syd got a glass and crawled to the sink she poured water into the cup gave it to jasmine and then they jumped down.  
  
they then went into the bathroom and to the medicine cabinet where Syd got a baby aspirin out and gave it to Jasmine to take she did then they went back out ont the couch leaving a very shocked Kyle and Tiffany in the bathroom.  
  
"How did.....what the??....where did they?"Kyle asked not sure knowing what he was saying.  
  
"I see they don't get their brains from you"Tiffany said.  
  
"where did they learn that???"  
  
"Lily she taught them lots of stuff including what to do in a fire,flood,hurricane and sprained or twisted limbs robberies and choking"  
  
"Yeah that sounds like my girl"Kyle said with a laugh.  
  
"Kyle"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I know it's hard and she is stuborn but tell Lily how you feel or let her go do HER the favour"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She is in love with you and she is still holding on to this hope you'll have her so either take her or flat out tell her no so she can move on"  
  
"But that can't be Lily couldn't be..."  
  
"She is"  
  
"But I kissed her a few nights ago and told her I'd leave Heather for her she said no and ran out"  
  
"well she wants to move on and forget you but she can't"  
  
"Oh......"  
  
"Kyle I know you like her but she LOVES you so let her go"  
  
"I LOVE her too"  
  
"Then let her go you know it's better for her"  
  
"you're right.....can I ask you something??"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Um......we had you know in and elavator and thats when you know happened"  
  
"Yeah she told me"  
  
"A week later she told me goodbye on a rooftop"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"when did she find out?"  
  
"uh.....well....you should ask her.."  
  
"Please I want to know"  
  
"the next day"  
  
"The day after she said goodbye?"  
  
"No the day after you had sex with her"  
  
"she knew the night she said goodbye"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"why does she want to get over me??"  
  
"She's scared"  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"You she's afraid of loving you"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She's been hurt"  
  
"by me?"  
  
"No somebody else"  
  
"who what happenned"  
  
"it wasn't good"  
  
"What??"  
  
"ask Lily she'll tell you it's not my place to say"  
  
"give me a bit"  
  
"we met at the CFLHG"  
  
"what's that??"  
  
"Cutters for life help group for poeple who cut themselevs due to acts of violence"  
  
"What do you mean acts fo violence"  
  
"I was raped at the age of ten and had been a cutter for years my act of violence was being raped"  
  
"Lily was...."  
  
"Ask her"With that Tiffany slipped into the living room.  
  
Kyle stepped into the living room in time to here the best words ever.  
  
"WE FOUND HER AND SHE'S ALIVE!!"A cop yelled as everyone had started giving up hope.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~%%%*~%*~*~%*~%* HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM *~*~%~*%*~%*%~*~%*%~*%~*~  
  
*  
  
Kyle,Tiffany,Jasmine,Sydney and Lily's mom sat statue still.  
  
Jasmine and Syd had crawled into their Grandma's lap and were staring ahead with teary eyes.  
  
"Is anyone here for Lily Reddicker?"A doctor asked.  
  
"we are"Tiffany said.  
  
"She is stable but...."  
  
"what?"  
  
"Her head truamas are so severe that well.....she's in a coma"  
  
"Is there any hope she'll wake up?"Kyle asked.  
  
"No not with those serious head injuries she won't ever I'm sorry"  
  
"doctor is she going to die?"Tiffany asked.  
  
"Not unless we pull the life support wich I think you should do"  
  
"Is she brain dead??"Kyle asked.  
  
"No just on life support"  
  
"when can I see my mommy??"Jasmine asked.  
  
"Now but only one at a time"The doctor said.  
  
"thank you"Lily's mom said politely.  
  
the doctor left them all alone.  
  
"Mrs.Reddicker you can go first"Tiffany said.  
  
"Thank you"she got up and left the girls not understanding scampered off to play.  
  
"Ok since Lily isn't going to......I'll tell you about her her past"Tiffany said.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"her father sexually abused her so she became a cutter when she was 16 she hung herself"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Her dad wouldn't stop so she decided to stop him herself when her mom found out her parents divorced and Lily met me at CFLHG"  
  
"I see"  
  
"Then she met a guy at 20 they were perfect for each other and one night Lily was with him you know WITH him"  
  
"Parking?"  
  
"yeah and she got pregnant they were so young so he convinced her to get an abortion"  
  
"and she did?"  
  
"Yep she never got over it because the next day her reffered to her as 'damaged goods' and left"  
  
"what happened then"  
  
"she got hooked on drugs and had a rough year by 22 she was clean again and in college for a doctor"  
  
"and?"  
  
"Because she was a blonde her teacher offered to pass her if she you know"  
  
"She wouldn't and turned him in by 28 she was at sloan ketternig the one place she was taken seriousley and could handle without a hard time then....."  
  
"what?"  
  
"You came"  
  
"what?"  
  
"She fell for you she fell hard and when she realised she was pregnant she ran in fear and she's been running ever since"  
  
"oh.....I see"  
  
"You can go next young man"Mrs.Reddicker said.  
  
"oh thank you"  
  
"I'm going to pull the life support tomorrow"She finished.  
  
"OK"  
  
Kyle walked to Lily's room and sat in the chair next to her"  
  
"Lily.....can you hear me? you gotta wake up or they're going to kill you"  
  
He took her hand.  
  
"Come on Baby you're stronger than this I know it don't give up if you give up they win"  
  
"I know about your past I understand you being afraid but I would cut out my own heart before I hurt you"  
  
"Come on lily open your eyes the girls need you.....I need you I love you"  
  
"You are stuborne aren't you???come on wake up"  
  
"ok look when I was a drunk you didn't give up on me so I'm not giving up on you....I can't"  
  
Kyle stood up slowly and looked at her.  
  
deciding nobody would notice he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss.  
  
Kyle left and minutes after the door closed a soft word was heard short and simple.  
  
"Kyle?" 


	9. feel it

CHAPTER9#  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Kyle,Jasmine,Sydney,Tiffany and Mrs Reddicker who's first name was Darla were all in Lily's room.  
  
"are you ready miss?"The doctor asked Darla.  
  
"Yeah go ahead"  
  
The doctor gave her a nod the pulled the life support and took the NG tube out so there for because of her head trauma and her not being dead Lily began to suffocate.  
  
Lily soon began to cough and gasp for air.  
  
"Is that supposed to happen?"Darla asked.  
  
"I think"  
  
"The heck it is she's still alive you gotta put her back on oxygen"Kyle said to Darla.  
  
"Are you sure she's alive?"Darla asked.  
  
"SHE'S TURNING BLUE YOUR SUFFOCATING HER!"Tiffany yelled.  
  
"put her back on"Darla told the doctor.  
  
He quickly did as he was told and she started breathing normal.  
  
The doctor left them alone with Lily.  
  
after about three minutes and to everyones surprise and delight her eyes opened.  
  
"Syd?Jasmine??"her first words were a little raspy and quiet but they heard her.  
  
Syd and Jasmined both ran over to her and climbed onto hte bed giving her a hug.  
  
"My darlings are you ok????"  
  
"We're fine"  
  
Darla soon ran over to Lily giving her a hug.  
  
"Ma?"  
  
"yes baby??"  
  
"What happenned a bit ago?"  
  
"I thought you were dead they pulled life support you couldn't breathe for several minutes"  
  
"Wow"  
  
"That young man saved your life"she said giving Lily a hug.  
  
Kyle walked slowly to the door but stopped when he heard her vioce.  
  
"Kyle?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"I'll be back"He said leaving.  
  
As much as Lily wanted to jump out of bed run into his arms and kiss him she was too afraid.  
  
About an hour later Darla and Tiffany ahd taken the girls to lunch Kyle walked into Lily's room to see her reading.  
  
"Hey what are you reading???"  
  
"the crush by Sandra Brown"  
  
"is it good?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"Lily I know about your past"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"and I don't mind,so what you had a rough past?"  
  
"thanks"  
  
"so where do we go from here?"  
  
"back to the way we used to be just friends"  
  
"why?"  
  
"Because that's what's best"  
  
"Ok.....if that's the way you want it I can deal"  
  
"thank you"  
  
"So when you get out of the hospital where are you staying?"  
  
"KYLE!"  
  
"as a friend"  
  
"I don't know Tiffany's house has stairs I'm nto supposed to go up any till I feel better"  
  
"oh"  
  
"Mom is in a nursing home"  
  
"You can stay with me"  
  
"well...."  
  
"You can stay in the guestroom"  
  
"the girls have their own room I'll stay in mine"  
  
"I don't know Kyle"  
  
"Come on"  
  
finally defeated she sighed"Ok"  
  
"ok"  
  
"it's just friends right?"  
  
"...............right"  
  
Kyle got up and left he stepped into the hall to see Amy.  
  
"Amy"  
  
"Hey I heard about Lily came to see if you were ok"  
  
"yeah she's alive"  
  
"I know I dind't find out till I got here"  
  
"she's going to be ok"  
  
"tell her Kyle you need too before it's too late"Amy said with that she left.  
  
Kyle stepped back in Lily's room.  
  
"Lily there's someting I need to say"  
  
"What is it???"  
  
"I......nothing"  
  
"Ok"She smiled.  
  
"Oh wait I remember now"  
  
"what?"  
  
Kyle walked over to her caught her by the shoulders and kissed her long and hard.  
  
".........I love you Lily I truly truly do more then anything in my entire life"  
  
"....................Kyle....I....I...don't know what to say"  
  
"Anything would be ok and I can build off it"  
  
"What about Heather?"  
  
"we broke up a few days after you went missing"  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"for how long what?"  
  
"Do you intend to be broke up with Heather?"  
  
"Depends on you and how long we are together"  
  
"no it depends on how long you can go without her"  
  
"forever if I'm with you"  
  
"oh that's a load of crap if I ever heard it and you know it"  
  
"it's not crap"  
  
"YES KYLE! it is and YOU know it"  
  
"ok so you don't want me anymore?"  
  
"No"she said looking away.  
  
"I don't believe you"  
  
"what?"  
  
"I don't believe you"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"you can't look at me and say it"  
  
"Kyle....."  
  
"If you can look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me and tell me you don't want me even half as bad as I want you I'll leave"  
  
"Kyle.."  
  
"you can't do it....because you feel it too and you're just like me"  
  
He got up and left she sat on her bed still in shock. 


	10. for the bathroom FINAL CHAPTER!

CHAPTER10#  
  
"Lil are you sure you want to go home with him?"Tiffany asked while helping Lily pack.  
  
"I don't but I've got no chioce till they catch Luke"  
  
"Ok"  
  
KYLE'S HOUSE   
  
"KYLE HURRY UP I HAVE TO BRUSH MY TEETH!!!"Lily screamed banging on the bathroom door dressed in jogging pants and a sweatshirt with her hair down looking tired.  
  
"Mommy what are you doing??"Syd asked.  
  
"Your father won't get out of the shower so I can brush my teeth and go to my doctor's appiontment"  
  
"the door doesn't lock"Jasmine said.  
  
Lily knocked on the door again.  
  
"Mommy why don't you just go in?"Syd asked.  
  
"Because I can't invade his privacy"  
  
"Why?it's nothing you didn't see before"Syd said biting her sandwich  
  
"what?"  
  
"It's true mommy you had us so it can't be anyhting bad you would see"Jasmine added.  
  
"OK where did you learn this?"  
  
"Daddy"Syd answered  
  
"WHAT?!?!!?"  
  
"well when you were in hospital we told Dady you wouldn't want him seeing you dressed like that and he said that it was nothing new and...."  
  
Syd quit talking when she heard a door slam and saw Lily was gone.  
  
"LILY WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!?!"they heard Kyle scream.  
  
"BRUSHING MY TEETH!"  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Pretty soon they both came back out Kyle pullling Lily by her left arm in his boxers and tee-shirt.  
  
"You need an attitude check pal"  
  
"I.......I NEED AN ATTITUDE CHECK??!?!DO YOU REALISE HOW MUCH THERAPY YOU NEED!?"He asked as she shrugged her arm lose.  
  
"sorry but I needed to brush my teeth"  
  
"why didn't you knock?"  
  
"i've been knocking for the past ten minutes"  
  
"oh sorry"  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
Kyle looked out the Spyhole.  
  
"it's Heather....Lily look I'll make you a deal you can go first every morning in the bathroom if you pretend......we're together so Heather leaves me alone"  
  
"............ok for the bathroom"  
  
Kyle opened the door.  
  
"Heather hi"  
  
"Kyle I'm.........Lily??"  
  
"Hello"Lily said with a smile walking over to stand by Kyle who put his arm around her waist.  
  
"are......are you to back together?"Heather asked shocked.  
  
"yes we are now what do you want?"Kyle asked.  
  
"I don't believe you"Heather stated.  
  
"What?"Kyle asked.  
  
"I don't believe you're really together"  
  
"well we are"Lily said.  
  
"oh yeah?"  
  
"yeah"Kyle said nodding.  
  
"Well I call your bluff prove it"  
  
"How do we prove it?"Kyle asked getting sick.  
  
"Kiss her"Heather said crossing her arms.  
  
"wha......what...?"Lily asked trying not to faint.  
  
"Kiss her if you love her so much"  
  
"OK"Kyle said firmly.  
  
Lily looked at him in shock then at Heather then back.  
  
"yeah.....we can do that right?....right Lil?"he asked nudging her.  
  
"uh..............yeah sure"  
  
"Yeah ok"  
  
"Yep"  
  
They stood there nodding and yessing for about five minutes before Heather spoke.  
  
"well?"  
  
Wishing she could punch Heather right now Lily turned to face Kyle.  
  
'it's ok you can do this quick simple kiss and then it's over'she though to herself.  
  
They leaned closer and closer until finally they kissed.  
  
Kyle had his hands on either side of her face and hers were at her side.  
  
It was simple and it lasted longer than either meant too.  
  
But once he kissed her she didn't want to stop.  
  
Her hands were shaking when she moved them to is shoulders.  
  
It was still soft and gentle but at the same time she loved it.  
  
They each noticed the other kissing back and soon enough forgot about Heather and they weren't pretending anymore.  
  
Heather smiled and walked out to a car in the car on the drivers side was Luke.  
  
"They're hooked up now let's go"Heather said giivng him a kiss the pulled out of the parking lot and into their new life together.  
  
Upstairs Kyle and Lily had just broke apart and had their forheads were resting together.  
  
"Lily......."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I.......would you..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you marry me?"  
  
Shocked she quickly looked up.  
  
"....................yes"  
  
THE   
  
END  
  
WATCH FOR THE SEQUEL!!!! 


End file.
